GAME NIGHT (RE WRITE)
by Cheezylife18
Summary: It's a week before graduation! Adrain, Christisn and Eddie come up with a great idea to finish their week off! GAME NIGHT! The Strigo attack never happened just happy and fluffy times! Re write from old account, CheezyLife02.
1. And so it begins

**okay so, HIIIIII! I'm Cheezy! If you happen to run into my old account, CheezyLife02, then you know my GAME NIGHT story already! If you would like to know what happened to me go read my profile bio! It explains everything! Now that is said, time for the disclaimer...**

 ***Disclaimer***

 **Rose: Geez it's been two years and now you decided to show up!**

 **Me: OH! Did ya miss me!?**

 **Rose: No!**

 **Me: Uh huh sureeeeeee**

 **Rose: I did not! *Crosses arm and sticks tongue out***

 **Me: *sigh* if I let you do the disclaimer, would you miss me then?**

 **Rose: Well..Yeah! *Shifts to readers* CHEEZY DOES NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! *Shifts back to me* okay missed you. *Hugs***

 **Me: you forgot something..**

 **Rose: oh yeah..AND STAY CHHHHHEEEEEEEZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYY**

 **~Cheezy ;)**

* * *

I could feel Lissa's frustration as she tried to figure who did it on the board game "Clue." She clenched her jaw and didn't even realize she was letting me inside her head. I giggled and looked over at Dimitri, who had decided to join us, to see his face was blank. I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to read his face. He looked over right then and smiled at me. Bastard..

He knew. He freaking knew! I rolled my eyes and concentrated on my own observations. I knew that the murder killed the guy (Yeah I don't remember his name) with a candle stick in the Library. I also knew that Mrs. Scarlet and Mrs. Peacock didn't do it either. Lissa thought that Mrs. White was the one killing everyone and I agreed. In my next turn I will ask-

"I know who did it." Dimitri's calm voice sprung into the silence of the room.

"No! Wait, HOW?" Lissa expressed, she was frustrated and angry that he had found out before her.

"Because he's Dimitri Liss, he alway's wins!" I rolled my eyes and Looked at the handsome Russian. "Now tell us who did it."

He smirked and told us exactly who I thought it was. "Mrs. White killed the guy with a candle stick in the library!" Dimitri reached for the little folder in the the middle of the board and opened it. He smiled and flipped down the card and low and behold there was , Mrs White with a candle stick, in the library.

Lissa groaned and cursed his name, in her head. She wasn't one to swear when people were around. I glared at the smug Dimitri, he met my eyes and shrugged. "You know I was going to win if you hadn't said that."

He gave a little chuckle and shook his head. "Honestly it was a complete guess, Mrs. White. I had no idea, it was between her and Corneal Mustard." I sighed, blowing a price of hair upward.

"I can't believe it was a guess.." Liss murmured. I outright laugh. She turned to me and glared.

"You weren't even close to the answer Liss! You knew it was Mrs. White but that's it!" I laugh even harder, this was hilurous.

"Were you.." she dropped off her words and took a deep breath. I looked inside the bond to she had just shut me out. "YOU WERE INSIDE MY HEAD!"

I giggled and shrugged. "I didn't trust any of your observations with me having to check if they were right."

"But that's cheating! I ju-" She stopped and shook her head. She murmured along the lines of "it's not worth it" and that just made me laugh even more.

I heard someone enter the room and my guardian instincts cut in. I whipped around to see Christian, Eddie, and Adrian. They all seemed to be relaxed and...Excited. Adrain had his lazy smirk on while Eddie was just plain old smiling and Chriatian, who surprised me most of all, was out right giggling. Lissa immediately lighten up. It was like a weight left her shoulders and opened the bound. She was so happy that Christian was there. I gagged a little and made sure everyone saw it.

"Oh shut it Rose! You can't tell me you haven't felt that way when someone you like walked in the room!" Lissa snapped at me.

"Yeah I haven't because every guy I have dated slash done anything with is a complete jerk!" That was a complete and utter lie..I have actually felt like that way towards someone and he was sitting across from me. I looked at Dimitri and silently told him that I was lying to Lissa. I never enjoyed lying to her, but when your boyfriend is 7 years older then you and is your teacher you kinda gotta keep that to yourself.

"Pffff, that's a lie.." I heard Adrian mumble as he sat by me. I shot him a harsh glare. The only reason he knew was because he could read me and Dimitri's damn aura.

"Well Rose, you are kinda harsh. I mean come on, freshmen year. You hit the guy in the balls so hard that he had to go to the hospital!" Eddie decided to add one of my finer moments in life into the conversation.

"He touched me!" I argued back. Lissa laughed at this and was the one to say "Yeah, on the hand.."

"Oh shut it! It wasn't that bad! He's alive isn't he?" Eddie and Lissa roles their eyes.

"Yeah, but he purposely avoids you in the hall now!" Christian added. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't need a man I am a independent women!" I smirked, I really was.

"You're 18 and still go to highschool." Dimitri spoke up. This time I turned to him and glared. I could tell he was holding back a laugh.

"I'm a adult you ass! I could date you if I wanted!" I crossed my arms and didn't notice the shock in the room. I looked around and saw that everyone, except Me and Dimitri, had their mouths open. "What?"

"Belikov doesn't date, I also think he's still a virgin to be honest." Adrian said. I knew for a fact that he was not a virgin what so ever. Adrain knew he wasn't one either, he's pushing our buttons.

"You think I can't get laid?" Dimitri asked. He stared at Adrian hard and it took everything in me not to laugh. "I'm pretty sure I can, you do know I know that all the girls talk about me." Wow. Dimitri had never been that open in public.

"No no, I think you can get any girl you want. I think you don't want to though. Because of a girl, you like a girl and you rather do it with her then any other girl."

"My love life has nothing to do with you guys except me and my girl." Dimitri snapped. I giggled a bit, he called me his girl.

"Wow Dimitri, she's gotta hold on you!" Christain said out of the blue. "Wonder who she is? Anyway another time, we came in here to ask you guys something." Christian was sitting next to Lissa and Eddie next to Dimitri.

"Okay, so what is it Fire boy." That got me a few names that should not be said around children and a glare.

"Okay stop snapping at me and tell us what you want!" Eddie, Adrain, and Chriatian all looked between each other with some funny secret that they won't tell us. "Okay guys, stop haveing a threesome with your eyes and just tell us!"

They all spoke at once and for the first time in history, these boys had a good idea.

"Game Night."

* * *

 **OHHHHHHHHHH AND SO IT BEGINS! Tell me y'all's thoughts! So I had this theory, about Dimitri and Rose. Do you guys ever notice when Rose would freak out a bit Dimitri would come and comfort her? Well I do! I've always had this idea where all the gurdiadns and her friends would gather outside where Rose was and ask who would go in and talk to her. And Dimitri is always like "don't worry, I got it!" Like for example, right before the cabin, Rose was freaking out. The gurdiadns were running to her and asking who was going to take care of her. Dimitri just goes "I got her!" Idk I always thought like that!**

 **Anyway loves! Have a great day! AND STAY CHEEEEZZYYYYYYY**

 **~Cheezy**


	2. Truth or Dare part 1: Blue balls

**HEY LOVERS! HOW'S YOUR LIFE BEEN?! Mines been weird...I gotta say something though. Boys. Are. Tough. This one dude at my school who likes me (I think) but another girl likes him. She totally sabotage him into thinking I didn't like him when I do...*groans* why can't boys be like fictional guys! The good ones! Lol anyway, enough of my complainjng! Time for the disclaimer!**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Dimitri: so I see you're back...**

 **Me: uh huh, missed me?**

 **Dimitri: *shrugs* a little, I mean you did put Rose in a bra for me...**

 ***Yells in the background* I HEARD THAT PERVERT!**

 **Me: What a awesome girlfriend!**

 **Dimitri: she loved me..Can't break away from me.**

 **Me: *smiles* disclaimer?**

 **Dimitri: yeah. *Clears throat and looks at readers* CHEEZY DOES NOT OWN VA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS GO TO THE MAGICAL RICHELLE MEAD!**

 **Me: and of corse *looks at Dimitri***

 **Dimitri and me: STAY CHEEZY**

 **~Cbeezy ;)**

 **P.s I will post GAME Night on Sundays and Just my Type on Saturdays!**

* * *

"Game night?" I was surprised, and what surprised me more was the fact that I wanted in.

"Yeah, graduation is on Friday and each night we play a game or more." Today was a Sunday, so that means we have a total of 5 days to play games.

"That actually sounds fun!" Lissa spoke my thoughts and I was glad. I rather not give the three guys, who had the biggest egos ever, the satisfaction of my praise. If I did, they would hold on to it forever.

"Okay, let's do it then." I shrugged as if it really didn't matter. I turned to Dimitri, who hadn't said a word and asked him. "Youu staying or are you going?

He raised a eyebrow and consciously said "I think I'll stay, I'm afraid if I don't, you will get into big trouble."

"Okay, sounds fantastic!" Adrian clapprd his hands.

"What should we play?" Eddie asked. We all sat quietly. It was awkward and weird. I heard Eddie sigh and start to rock back and fourth.

"Seriously, you gave us a suggestion and you guys got no games planned?" I exclaimed abruptly.

"We didn't think we'd get this far!" Eddie defended. I laughed, we were kinda hard to convince sometimes. "And what surprises me the most is Dimitri's going to play!"

Everyone laughed at that. It was true, Dimitri is filled with surprises.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Adrian suggests. A evil smirk comes to my face, yes this my game.

"Oh shoot.." Lissa murmured. Eddie groaned and fell back on the floor. Dimitri, Adrian, and Chriatian were all confused.

"Huh?" Huffed Sparkles. My evil smirk never substained, just grew.

"Rose is the queen of Truth or Dare. Everything you dare her, she'll do it. Everything you ask her, she'll say it. And if you ever truth or dare her, there is always a high chance that person will end up in a hospital."

"Huh?" Christian reapted himself. Lissa rolled her eyes and explained it so he could understand.

"Sophomore year at the lake trip, Jamie Levenson went to the hospital because she had leachs everywhere. YEAH Rose dared her to go skinny dipping in the lake, which had a bunch of leachs in it."

"THAT WAS ROSE?" Christian yelled shocked. Lissa giggled and nodded.

"To be fair, I had know idea that there were leaches in that lake..." Defending myself. It was really no use, I've done so many 'mistakes' that it seems like I do must of it on purpose. I sighed and shook my head.

"Let's just play the game." Everyone agreed and I had the amazing task of going first.

"Lissa! Truth-"

"Truth, I'd rather not face you horrific dare." Lissa said confident. It filled my heart with joy to know that someone was a little scared about my dares.

"Has Christain ever had blue balls?" I already knew the answer, I just wanted her to say it.

Lissa looked down and blushed. She was cursing me inside her head but all I did was laugh.

Christian looked absolutely horrified. His face was red, and that's saying something considering that he's so pale.

"Um well, yes, but-"

"LISS! WHAT THE HELL?" Christian jumped up and I was already on the floor laughing. I saw Eddie and Adrian were doing the same, and Dimitri just sat there shaking his head.

"WELL WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO, LIE?" Lissa was now up and, to my complete surprise, was trying not to laugh.

"EXACTLY!" Christian sat back down and humphed.

"Oh my God I-" I went into another round of laughing. Lissa finally sat down and explain why he had blue balls.

"So, it was a month ago." I laughed harder at that and Christian groaned. "I was so busy! I couldn't do anything! I felt horrible!" She sighed and looked down.

"Blue Balls suck. I remember how much it hurts." Dimitri pitched in. All of a sudden I stopped and looked Comrade in the eye.

"Have you had blue balls before?" Adrian asked. I forgot he was here, I must have been so caught up in my laughing to realize he was laughing as well.

Dimitri sighed and nodded. It took everything in me not to laugh, I didn't want to hurt his feeling. I tried so hard, but I couldn't help my giggles.

"I had just gotten out of a relationship and it was my first relationship ever. Then..Stuff happened and then I had to deal with you two." He pointed to me and Lissa. "I got over it pretty fast because I was so busy. It just happens.." I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out laughing.

Everyone else joined me, even Dimitri. "I can't believe Dimitri Belikov-bahahahahaha- had blu-ahahahahah- blue balls!" Screamed Christian. Just then Alberta walked in...We all shut up and looked at her. I kept letting giggles escape me but I couldn't help it! It was to damn funny!

"Did I just hear that Belikov has had Blue balls?" I nodded viciously while laughing.

Albert burst out with laughter, we all went back into our fits. I had tears streaming from my eyes when we all started to calm down. My sides hurt from laughing way to hard but I didn't mind. I looked over at Dimitri, he didn't seem embarrassed...He actually seemed to be enjoying us. I smiled at him, a loving happy smile in which he returned. I love that man so much.

Albert left soon after we had a conversation about the common room, which is where we were, would close soon.

"Let's go to my place and continue the game." Adrian suggested. We all shrugged and agreed. We left and soon reached our destination.

Once we all settled-Eddie and Adrian across from each other, Lissa on Christians lap in the love seat, and me and Dimitri sitting next to each other on the floor- Lissa said in a frighting voice with an evil smirk

"Dimitri, truth or dare?"

* * *

 **HEY SO THIS WAS A LITTLE RUSHED SINCE ITS BEEN A BUSY WEEK, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOINED IT! The original one got deleted and I had to re write everything! So that's why it's a bit late! Review tell me your thoughts!**

 **STAYYYY CHHHEEEZZZYYYYY**

 **-Cheezy ;)**


	3. Truth or Dare Part 2: Is Adrian Gay?

_**HEY THERE LOVERS! It's me! How's life? Well, as promised, here is the next chapter on GAME NIGHT. I know it's not very long, but I kinda had to rush! I wanted to thank lovemesomedanilalol! Girl (or boy) you are amazing! I have written so little and you have read each chapter I send out with a positive attitude! Thank you hun! **_

_**now, I'm not going to write a whole a conversation for the disclaimer because I'm honestly not up for that. So I'm sorry for the boring disclaimer!**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN VA, STAY CHEEZY FOLKS!**_

 _ **~Cheezy ;)**_

* * *

"Dare."

Oh no Dimitri...Lissa did a little happy dance inside her head. Me and Lissa were know as the Queens of Truth or Dare.

"Hmmmmmmm." Liss hummed, she was stalling. She already knew what she was going to do, she just wanted to make us wait.

"I dare you, to..Well let me see." She giggled to herself. She opened her mouth up to give her God awful dare to him but stopped when he held his hand up.

"The dare, for me, has to be appropriate. I do not wish to be fired." Lissa frowned and nodded. She was going to make him declare his love for Adrian, which would have been hilurous, but would cost him in losing his job

"Okay, then I dare to go make out with the wall, and I mean like you are about to get down and dirty, for 1 minute. Groans and moans included." Dimitri looked at her with surprise. Adrian, Eddie, Christian and l however burst out laughing.

"Got a hot date Belikov?" Eddie stuttered out, barely. Dimitri sighed and got up. He tossed his phone to me and told be to time him for one minute.

I gladly did so. He walked over to the wall. He put his hand on it before leaning down and started to make out. I began to time the kiss.

Dimitri gave grunts of satisfaction and used his tongue. Everyone in the room was on the floor by now, laughing our asses off.

The timer went off soon enough and Dimitri removed himself faster then a cobra.

"Don't leave her Dimitri! You forgot to give her your number." Christian taunted. I snickered as Dimitri sat down. He gave us all a glare. He mumbled something in Russian, probably a curse.

"Adrian, truth or dare?" We were all still giggling, but had come from our high.

"Truth."

"Wait! Adrian! I thought you had more balls then that!" I laughed.

"I have more balls then anyone in this room! I just don't want to deal with the pissed off Russian!" Adrian kept pointing to himself in a way that made him look gay. I gave him a weird look and then shook my head.

"Sure..." Eddie sarcastically snorted. Adrian mad a girly huff and everyone laugh.

"Adrain, have you ever groped another guy?" I burst out laughing.

"Oh my God Comrade! That- ahahahhahahaha- is awesome!" I didn't think He had it in him to make a awesome truth. Lissa and Christain were chuckling and Eddie sat there waiting for Adrain's answer.

"Yes but-"

"WAIT, WHOA HOLD UP! EXPLAIN!" We were all staring at him shocked. This makes so much sense.

"Well I am Christian, just let me talk. It was on accident-"

"Sure.." That got me a glare.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," I got a very hard glare from Adrian. I just flicked him off. "I did it on accident. I thought he was a girl..."

Dimitri burst out laughing, almost falling down in the process. I've never seen the man laugh that hard. We all followed him, excluding Adrian, and it took awhile before we brought ourselves back to normal.

"T-that-BAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Christian hurled back over and started a fit again.

"Can we move on with the game now?" Adrian asked irritably.

I nodded, still letting giggles escape my mouth. I will never let this go. "Oh Adrian! Come over here and kiss me!" Eddie said out of nowhere, making kissing noises.

"Okay that made you look gay." Christian informed and we all nodded.

"You're gay..."

"What was that Eddie!?" Lissa asked, pushing her ear out.

"I said you all will pay!" Eddie said over exaggerating. He motion his hands to all of us.

"Uh huh, sure.." I said, unconvinced. "Now that's over, let's continue our game!" I looked over at Adrian and smiled. "Your turn drag queen."

"I am not! You know what never mind! I don't care! Rose, truth or dare?" I giggled and chose dare.

"I dare you to run around campus, with underwear on your face, -" he made a motion with his hands around his face. "- yelling how you are in love with unicorn farts and Dimitri." I blinked a few times, staring at Adrian, before bursting out laughing. He looked extremely proud of himself, sitting back with his arms crossed.

"That is the worst dare ever! You sound like a 5 year old! Why are you so proud of that?" I got up and looked for a pair of underwear. I picked some up from Adrian drawer. "Are these clean?"

"Yeah! I'm not an animal!" I heard Christian snort in the background, and Lissa scolding him.

I sighed and put the underwear over my head. I ran out of the room screaming "I LOVE UNICORN FARTS AND DIMITRI BELIKOV!"

I went all the way to the elementary school, with all friends in tow, and successfully scared the living crap out of 5 year old kids.

"KID! GUESS WHAT!?" I said to a small child. He looked startled as he looked at me, I probably looked like a complete maniac.

"Y-yes?"

"I FREAKING LOVE UNICORN FARTS!" I screamed before bending down and whispering in his ear. "And Dimitri" dramatic pause. "Belikov."

After that I ran, with arms going completely wild, back to Adrian's room. When I walked in, everyone was laughing so hard.

"That was the best!" Christian said, sitting down in the love seat. I snorted and nodded.

"I enjoyed it myself." I narrowed my eyes at Christian. "Truth or dare?"

Christain visibly gulps before saying "Dare." I smirked and nodded. Brave man...

"Christain, go to Alberta's room and tell her about all about the guys you just slammed." I heard Lissa yelling at me, in her head of course, but I just ignored her.

"So, I'm admitting I'm gay?" He rose a eyebrow. I nodded. "But..I'm not."

"I find that hard to believe.." Eddie murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Christian looked at me and I shrugged before pointing to the door. Christain sighed and got up. We all walked to Alberta's office. We all stayed behind a wall, not wanting to get caught, as Christian knocked on the door.

Alberta opened the door quickly. " , what can I do for you?"

"Well, I just had sex with a guy, to try it out, and I liked it. So I did it again and I liked it. Now I have to tell Lissa and I'm not sure what she's going to do. I keep thinking about Adrian's sweaty body and-"

"Whoa! Are you a homosexual Mr. Ozear?" Alberta held her hands out. He just used Adrian. We all looked at him as he banged his head again the wall.

"I knew it!" I whispered. I felt Lissa slap me in the back of the head. "Ow..." I rubbed the soar spot and continue to watch the interaction with Christian and Alberta.

"Uh, I don't know." He looked around before bolting. He ran to where we were. Alberta was looking stunned before shaking her head and closing her door.

"Why me?" Adrian whispered/yelled.

"I don't know! You were the first gay person to pop in my head!"

"I AM NOT GAY!" We all laughed and disagreed.

"Whoa...It's past curfew!" Dimitri mumble. We all nodded and parted ways. I went with Dimitri to spend some one on one time with him

When we got to his room, I fell onto the bed. He chuckled before playfully landing on top of me. I giggled and struggled against him.

"So, Comrade, do you like hanging out with a bunch of teenagers?" I asked after we stopped playing. He was laying on his back, with me on his chest.

"Hmm, well it is interesting. You guys are really into the gay stuff." I giggled again, snuggling into him. His hands were on my back,rubbing a soar spot I had. I sighed, letting his amazing and talented fingers do their work. It wasn't long before the darkness pulled me under.

* * *

 ** _What did ya think!? Like I said, I know it's not long, this was a little rushed. Review and tell me what you think. Also, I'm looking for someone to help me edit stories! And of course, to keep me up to date and to be a friend! If you are interested, PM me and we will get down to business!_**

 ** _Stay Cheezy Folks!_**

 ** _~Cheezy!_**


	4. THE TALK

**DONT HATE ME! Sorry I know this is late, had to push this out fast!**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!" Lissa's voice came down the hall. My eyes were widen as I slowly turned to a very angry Lissa.

"Yes Lissa?" I asked sweetly.

She came storming up to me. She halted in front of me, looking down at me with a furious face. "What the hell?" She held up a pair of black panties.

I raise my eyebrows. "Uh, those are my underwear...Why do you have them?"

"Do you know what black panties mean?" I gave her another confused look. "They mean you have had sex!"

I look around to see we have gathered a audience. "Liss, that's stereotypical."

"You've never owned black underwear."

"Yes I have! You don't need to know about my undergarments!" I gasped. She rolled her eyes, letting her hands fall to her side.

"Rose," she started. "I've been with you on all of our shopping trips. I've helped you pick out underwear. Not once did you pick out black, lacy panties..." Damn..I hate when she's right.

"Yeah, so? They aren't mine."

"They were in your gym bag and you just said they were yours!" Aw hell. Yes those panties were mine, and yes I made Dimitri buy them for me. What? The man picked them out...

"Okay, so they are mine! Sue me!" I shack my head and placed a hand on my hip.

"Who are you having sex with?"

"No one!" I spat back, trying my best to lie. She saw right through it.

"Is he hot?" I laugh, she could be screaming at me right now but she just asked if he was hot? Jeez, she really was the best. I look within the bond to feel her happy. She was glad that I was getting laid. She saw the change in me, that whoever made me happy. She wouldn't get mad me for being happy.

"Very." Liss squealed. She wrapped her arms around me yelling "finally!"

"Whoa, glad to see your faith in me!" Sarcasm drip from my voice. She released me, stepping back.

"Who is he?" Lissa looked like she was ready to shake my answer out of me.

I look around once again. I wink at her and mouth "later." I knew it was time to tell her, we were about to graduate. It's time.

Lissa chuckled and nodded. She looks around with raised eyebrows. "Shoo! This isn't your business!" Everyone scattered away.

"Can I have my panties back?" I ask. We started to walk down the hall. She handed me the underwear.

"Rose!" I look up to see Dimitri coming towards us. Lissa wave's at Dimitri happily. Dimitri smiles at her but he brought his attention back to me.

"Yes Comrade?" I smiled at him and stopped walking. Lissa did to, wanting to see what Dimitri wanted.

Dimitri came up to me and whispered in my ear. "I saw someone going through your gym bag.." I burst out laughing.

He stepped back looking confused. "Comrade, that was Lissa." I pulled the panties up to show him what she found. "She wanted to know why I owned these."

"Oh.." Dimitri blushed, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did you know she's having sex!" I gave Lissa a glare.

"Lissa! That's my mentor!" I couldn't help the giggle.

"Yes I'm aware.." Dimitri mumbled. My eyes widen, looking at him with daggers. He seem to realize what he said, blushing even more.

"What! You told him! Oh I'm going to kill you.." Lissa growls. I sigh before pulling them somewhere nobody could hear us.

"Liss, he only knows I'm having sex because he's the person I'm having intercourse with!" I placed my hand over her mouth as she started to start something. "Let me finish...No, I didn't tell you because it just kinda happened. I thought we wouldn't get together, but I guess you really can't stop love." I removed my hands and sighed.

Lissa was shocked, confusion and realization filled the bond. "That's why you've been liking practice so much! Oh My God! It makes so much sense now!" She placed a hand on her head before she realized something. "Damn! I own Christian 50 bucks!"

"Wait..You are betting if I was with Dimitri?" I asks, astonished. Dimitri, who hadn't said anything, just tensed.

"No no! We were betting if you and Dimitri were getting it on!"

"What the hell! That's even worse! And, you didn't think I could get Dimitri to have sex with me!" I put a hand to my heart in shock.

"Oh, God no! It's just, he's so hard ass and you're so not hard ass... And both of you are suppose to be my gurdiadns so I thought he wouldn't do anything about your crush!"

"You knew I had a crush!" Again, this all was very surprising news for me.

"Yes Rose! It's not like you are the best actor! Seriously, it was coming off you in waves!" She did a swish movement with her hands.

"Um, hi? Yes, also right here." Dimitri's calm voice said. He looks Lissa right in the eyes. "Apart from that conversation, I just need your word that you'll keep this to yourself until Rose and I decided to come out with out relationship..."

"Of course! You think I'm going to pay Christian! I'm hoping he forgets about the bet by Monday..." Lissa claims. Me and Dimitri laugh.

"Well, since this is over. Can we leave?" We all nodded and left the room.

"So Christian says to meet up in his room tonight for Game night! You are going!" She saw the grimace on my face.

I gave a slow nod, dreading going to Christians room. "I guess I'll see you soon..."

* * *

 **reviews? STAY CHEEZY GUUUUYYYYSSS**


	5. I Never

**HEY SWEETS! Here's y'alls chapter! So I wanted to say that spring break is coming up (for me) and I thought I would write extra chapters for my stories for y'all. It's not this week, it's next but if you want me to write a extra chapter just the me! Anyway, disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AND STAY CHEEZY FOLKS.**

 **~Cheezy ;)**

* * *

It was the end of the day and I was heading to Christian's room. Lissa was already there, along with Eddie and Dimitri. Adrian was somewhere... Probably drinking.

When I got to his room, I burst in. "All your lives just got better!" I exclaimed, flopping on Christian's bed.

"No, it just got worse." Christian scoffed. Lissa hit him in the back of head.

"Rose, don't be arrogant." Dimitri said, letting his teacher side getting the better side of him. I roll my eyes.

"So what are we doing?" I asked. I sat up a bit, letting my elbow hold me up.

"Playing 'I Never.'" This time I scoffed.

"Really? I never? That's the most boring game..." Eddie, who took offense to my comment, gasped.

"Hey! I was the one who came up with the idea!" He lowered his voice and put a hand up, blocking Christian from his mouth. "Plus, it will be a fast game and we can leave.."

I laugh and shrug. "Okay, but whoever wins has to do a dare." We all agree to do this.

Adrian burst into the room, holding a bag of sour gummy worms. He huffed out, bending over his knees.

"Did that run take a lot of energy out of you?" My snarkiness reward me with the bird. I chuckle, sitting down in the circle we had made to play the game.

"What took you so long?" Eddie whined. We all are looking at the exhausted Adrain.

"There was-s a-a-a po-pole." He looked up and I saw a forming bruise forming on the side of his forehead.

"Oh wow..." Lissa said with concern. We all waited for him to tell his story. Adrain sat down in the circle, placing the gummy worms down.

"Well, I was running, obviously, and a freaking pole just appeared!" The image of Adrain running and then running into a pole had me in tears. I wasn't the only one, no, Eddie and Christain are in the same state as me. Dimitri and Lissa on the other hand, are trying not to smile.

"You guys are so sweet! Asking if I'm okay!" Adrian said with sarcasm. I look at him and burst into another fit of laughter.

"Wh-why di-didn't yo-ahahahahah- you see the pole?" Christian mange to get out.

"There was a girl.."

"Of course!" Lissa broke, going into fits of giggles. Dimitri cracked a smile, chuckling.

"Okay, okay! That's enough, let's at the damn game!" Adrain rip's the bag open, making the gummy worms go everywhere.

"Adrain!" Everyone courses. Adrain sighed, going to pick up the gummy worms.

"You had one job.." I looked disappointed at him, shacking my head. He threw a gummy worm at me, I caught it with my mouth. "OHHHHHHHHHH" I raise my hands in success.

"Ha! You tried to dis her and she just burned you!" Eddie cheered. I laugh, collecting my gummy worms.

"Never have I never (AN: not sure if it's never or ever...) run into a pole." I started. Adrain ate a gummy worm, hanging his head. Dimitri and Christain also did so as well.

"Whoa whoa, I understand Christian but Dimitri?" Eddie said looking at Dimitri.

"I was a stupid kid." That's all he said. I laugh, and waited for Christian to go.

"Never have I never, had sex."

"LIES!" I pointed to Christian while I accused.

"I AM GOING TO EAT ONE ROSE!"

"KICK HIM OUT!" I started to chant, hoping it would work. I was quickly shut down. Everyone ate a gummy worm. Eddie looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow Rose, did you really?" He wiggles his eyebrows, and I just shake my head. "Who's the lucky man?"

"None ya bees wax!" I batted back, crossing my arms.

"Okay okay my turn!" Adrian interrupted. "Never have I ever, had a crush on a teacher." He was trying to tease me and Dimitri but it didn't really affect us when everyone ate one. I look at Eddie and Christain.

" ." They say in unison.

"Ohhh, yeah she's hot." It was true, the women got some curves. She was a middle school teacher and had the school left a while ago.

"What about you guys?" Eddie nodded at me and Lissa.

"Dimitri." I said bluntly, not really caring if they knew I have had a crush on him. Dimitri smirked, satisfied.

"Mr. Jones." I laugh at Lissa's crush.

" ! He wasn't even that hot!" Lissa nodded her head.

"Yes I know..I have weird taste."

"No shit Sherlock.." I point at Christian. Christian growls. "I bet you hear that sound a lot too."

Lissa glared and we moved on. That's how the game went, unfortunately I was the first to go. It was down to Lissa and Dimitri, the two people who don't like to to anything daring.

It was Lissa's turn, and Dimitri and her were one on one. She was thinking, thinking of something to take him down. Lissa really didn't know anything about him, only that I was in love with him. That's when the thought passed over her head...She didn't even think, she just said. "I HAVE NEVER HAD SEX WITH ROSE!"

My eyes widen, looking at her in shock. She just pulled a Rose. Not thinking before she acted. "LISSA!" She blushed, looking down in shame. Dimitri, being the rule bider he is, ate his last gummy worm. Christian and Eddie look at Dimitri and I with shock.

I just shrugged.

"I freaking knew it.."

* * *

 **Don't forget to review! SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!**

 **~Cheezy ;)**


	6. Everyone Knows

NEW CHAPTER AS PROMISED! You all know its spring break and I will be posting a extra chapter this week! So get excited!

Also big news, I finished my first story (my own)! I'm really proud of it and surprised how much I wanted to write it! So anyways yeah, that's that.

Also, I'm thinking of a new story after I finish either GAME NIGHT or Just My Type. I would like a beta by then, but if not that's okay!

Anyway lovers, on with the story!

I DONT OWN ANYTHING

Previously on GAME NIGHT...

It was Lissa's turn, and Dimitri and her were one on one. She was thinking, thinking of something to take him down. Lissa really didn't know anything about him, only that I was in love with him. That's when the thought passed over her head...She didn't even think, she just said. "I HAVE NEVER HAD SEX WITH ROSE!"

My eyes widen, looking at her in shock. She just pulled a Rose. Not thinking before she acted. "LISSA!" She blushed, looking down in shame. Dimitri, being the rule bider he is, ate his last gummy worm. Christian and Eddie look at Dimitri and I with shock.

I just shrugged.

"I freaking knew it.."

"Lissa, you own me 50 bucks. Cough it up." Christian turns to Lissa, holding his hand out.

"Darn..."

"Hey, you brought this upon yourself." I laugh as she fishes in her pocket to grab a 50.

"I FREAKING KNEW IT AND I BETTED THAT YOU WEREN'T TOGETHER!" Eddie says loudly this time. He hands an another 50 to Christian.

"Haha, easy money!" Christian flaps the money in front of his face, smelling it. Dimitri snatches it away. "Hey!"

Dimitri smirks putting the money in his pocket. "Remember our bet?"

"Damn..I totally forgot about that!"

"Forgot about what?" I ask curiously while getting up and sitting next the Dimitri. I wasn't one to show affection in public but this people aren't really people. They are basically my family.

Dimitri slung his arm around my shoulders while I lean into him "I had bet Christian if you liked anyone. He told me you didn't I said you did. He still owns my another 100."

"You cheated! You knew she likes you!" Christian accuses. I laugh and shake my head.

"How long ago was that?" Lissa asks.

"I think it was before that..dance. I forgot the stupid name." I laugh again.

"He didn't know I liked him then. So it was a fair challenge, and Dimitri..You slick bastard." I slap his chest earning a chuckle from him.

"I'm not a pure person Rose...I am in fact quite the opposite."

"Well, we all know Rose and you aren't pure!" Eddie scoffs, everyone nodding.

"Thanks to Lissa.."

"Yep, how many times have you guys done the deed?" Adrian asks, and I fake gasp.

"That's nothing you need to know!" I say in fake horror.

"Once." Dimitri says bluntly.

"Hey! That's our personal business!" I again slap him on the chest, smiling. I could care less what these dorks knew about my sex life.

"Whoa.. The great Rose Hathaway has only had sex once!" Christain says in fake shock. Yes, we wanted to not have sex again until after graduation. That's why..."I guess I always been the better man with women."

"Did you just call Dimitri a women?" I raise my eyebrows at Christain, trying not to laugh. "Cause the man has much more man then you ever will..." I giggle when Dimitri pinches me on my side, telling me to be quiet.

"Wait..Did you just make fun and Christain's size and then compliment Dimitri's?" Lissa asks and I nod.

"That's not true!" Christain protest. "I think I'm...Big."

"Oh honey you are!" Lissa coos, giving Christian a kiss on the cheek.

"Those hands though...So small." I observe. Christian becomes inflame. Oh how easy it was to make a man angry.

"Roza, it's not funny to make fun of a man's size. We are very sensitive about that." Dimitri says soothingly. I look at him and smile. I stop picking at Christain but that didn't stop Adrian.

"Guys, it's very obvious who has the bigger penis..It's me of course." Adrian points to himself.

"Uhhh, no. Like not to sound gay or anything, but I have you seen how big that man is? Like he tower's over all of us..It wouldn't surprise me if he did have the biggest penis." To my complete Surprise, Eddie says. I burst out laughing at Dimitri's surprise face and Adrian's angery one.

"Alright Belikov! Get the fucking mersuring tape out! We are gonna-"

"Whoa...No. let's not do that! That's weird, and that sounds homosexual." I say, my eyes wide. Everyone else agrees with me.

"It's late guys, and curfew was like a hour ago." Lissa reminds us. I nod my head, yawning.

"I agree!" I stand up, everyone following. "By the way guys, can you not say anything about me and Dimitri. We'd really appreciate that." I ask, they all nod their heads.

"Of course! I would never sell you out!" Eddie exclaims. I give him a side hug, going around and saying my good byes.

"We will see you tomorrow!" Adrian yells down the hall waving, I wave back. I start towards my dorm, Dimitri following.

"How are you Roza?" Dimitri whispers. To anyone outside, they would see nothing special about us. Just student and mentor talking.

"Of course comrade! Why wouldn't I?" I smile up at him. He gave me one back and I resisted the urge to take his hand.

One thing I've learned while being with this man is not only is he my lover but one of my best friends. He's my everything and I honestly don't think that's bad. I have Lissa but Lissa has never had a hold on me like Dimitri does, lover feelings aside. I am sometimes amazed how Dimitri holds my heart. It's hard to explain love, it's honestly something you have to truly experience to know. It's not like you are on cloud nine, although the first few months are like that and little moments after. It's more of you getting to hold a piece of that person's heart. Lissa will always be my friend but she will never be my friend like Dimitri is. I use to lean on the girl, she use to by my confidant. I guess that role is passed on to Dimitri. It's not like I knew he was going to be the love of my life from the beginning, but some part of me knew. Just a little part.

"What are you thinking about." Dimitri pulls me from my thoughts. I look into his curious eyes and smile.

"Us. Love and how it's a tricky bastard." He laughs and nods.

"It's not like the fairy tells, it's so much more. I mean, I remember when we started dating and it was all about kissing and being goofy with each other and now it's just 'I just want you here.' I love your kisses but now all I need is you to be here for my day to light up." He stops, turning to me. He was pouring his heart out which he only does for me.

"I know the feeling. It's not about how much I say the words I love you, it's more of the feeling itself. I don't need to say the words for you to know, it's in my actions." Dimitri fidgets, I know he wants to pull me in his arms.

I quickly tug him the rest of the way to my room. When we are there we just sat and talked. About our day, what did and how we felt. I was in his arms, cuddle to his side.

"Have you ever thought about kids?" I mumble into his side. Dimitri shifts and looks at me.

"Yeah." I sit up so I was hovering over him.

"I'm sorry." I was never a kid person, I could never see myself having a kid. But, now here with Dimitri, I could. I could see a kid, one that might look like him and act like me. I'm eighteen and already getting baby fever. It's hurts that I can never give him one.

"For what? Not being able to have kids with each other? That's nothing to be sorry about Roza, we will just adopt a baby in need. Sure the baby might not be biologically ours but he or she will still be _ours."_ I smile, leaning down and kissing him.

"Give me a few years. I would like to be married to you before hand and have a little experience with the real world before pulling a baby into the mix." Dimitri nods, pulling me back into his side.

We lay there in silence, just enjoying each other. "I'm so glade I ran away." I say out of the blue.

Dimitri laughs, tugging me closer. "Me too Roza, me too."

I fell into sleep after that, dreaming of that baby in need.

I PULLED A BABY INTO THE MIX! Okay I know that doesn't sound like her but I would think eventually they would be like. Since Dimitri was never changed, Rose and him can not have babies :'(. But that's okay, adopting is always good. Maybe when I finish this story I'll do a sequel of them adopting a child...OHHHHH. anyways review and look forward to another chapter this week!

Stay Cheezy Folks!

~cheezy ;)

P.S. I keep forgetting to write this. Being gay, in my opinion, is not bad. I honestly think it's something you can't choose, I do not want to offend anyone. This was all jokes, be a homosexual if you like! I'll still love ya VA dorks anyways!


	7. Hide and Seek

AND I BRING YOU GAME NIGHT.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

* * *

"Rose..." Dimitri growls. I scowl, we are not in the best place right now. I am a little angry to be honest. We are in the middle of training when I brought up a touchy subject, Mori.

"Dimitri! Come on, you know you can't guard Lissa and you are not making the effort to go ask around for another charge!" I say bitterly, biting out at him. I love the man but damn can he be annoying and lazy. It is one of his flaws, to say he'll do something and then not do it simply because he forgot. Men...

Dimitri groans, putting his head in his hands. "Sometimes you are so infuriating!" He bites back. I gasp, hurt flushing through me. Well, more like anger. Let me tell you something about relationships, they aren't perfect. The s*** you read in books or watch in movies are not true. Some of it, yes, but there are times were you just want to punch the person you are attracted to.

"Damn it Dimitri! Get on you f*** phone and call someone! For the love of God, it's not that hard!" I yell. Screw it, I'll do it. I stomp over to his duffel bag and pull his phone out. "What's the number?"

"Wh- what no!" He walks over and takes the phone from my hands. "I'll do it! Geez Rose, you have to have some faith in me!" Dimitri is sneering and I just roll my eyes. If you are to meet my man, you would probably think he never yell or really get pissed but he does. Dimitri gets mad, oh he does.I am one of the few people that can make really mad.

"I told you to do it a month ago!" I sigh, closing my eyes. I start to rub my temples, breathing in and out.

"Rose, I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for the last 24 years!" My eyes shoot open, glaring at him.

"Oh really? What about the last year Dimitri? Are you telling me you don't need me?" Yes, I know, that's not want he meant. But hell, it felt good to say it.

"What? No! Oh God- no!" He looks at my face and realizes his mistake. "Son of b***..." That should tell you folks how pissed Dimitri is. He just swore in English

I scoff and stomp out of the gym. "Well, Dimitri if you can so called be alone, then I'll leave you be! When you want to come, and apologize to me, I'll be in my room." I say coldly, slamming the door behind me.

I hate fighting with him, I hate it with all my being. But my anger reminds me that he was being lazy and he should have asked for a new charge instead of telling me he would do it.

When I get to my room, I open it and go to the shower quickly. When I am done there, I get dress and reenter my bedroom, stopping when I see Lissa, Eddie and Christian.

"You really should lock your door," Christian tells me. I roll my eyes and wrap my head in my towel.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask, plopping myself in my desk chair.

"We want to play hide and seek." Eddie says with excitement. I raise my eyebrows.

"And all of a sudden, we are 5..." My sarcasm drips from voice like honey off a stick.

"Oh, shut it, you will love it!" Christian claims, crossing his arms. My eyes turn towards him, my smirk taking place on my face.

"Uh huh, because that's what I want to do right now. Hide and hope no one finds me..." Lissa snorts, rolling her eyes.

"We did it for two years, you can do it for the next hour." I laugh, shaking my head. I agree never less, Dimitri wasn't going to come around anytime soon.

"Okay, so we decided we would be on teams." Lissa says. I look at her with a grin but she only gave me a frown. "You are with Christian."

"AW HELL NO!" Christian yells, getting up. I do the same, angry at her statement.

"Aw hell yes, me and Eddie have a plan." Both of them share a knowing smile, as if they plan to take over the world.

I look at Christian, cringing. Then again, we could beat them and shove it in their faces. We work pretty well together if we got along. I sigh, agreeing with their arrangements.

Christian glares at me. Leaning over I whisper. "We can beat them and gloat about it. So, for the time being, we actually like each other." Christian just shakes his head. A slick smile rests on his face. "I'll take that smile as a yes."

"Well, I love to gloat so this should be fun." I laugh nodding at his statement. I wasn't much better, I do love gloating.

"So, who's it?" I ask, realizing that no one is going to find us.

"Adrian and Dimitri, are it." Lissa answers. I scowl, my face grimacing at his name. So, he had time to play this game but not call to be reassigned.

I got weird looks from them but they didn't comment on my scowl. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go hide!" I grab Christian and we haul a** out the door.

We ran around for a bit, trying to figure out where to hide. "What about the Cabin?"

"Ha-ha, no. It's too obvious." Christian gives me a questioningly look and I just smirk.

"I did things in there and I know Dimitri will look there first." Christian became even more confuse.

"I still don't understand, what did you do? Murder someone?" I roll my eyes.

"Dimitri and I had sex there Christian." I say bluntly, my eyes looking at him as if he is stupid. Christian face fell turning into a disgust look.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Ewwww, you didn't have to tell me that!"

"Well, you kept suggesting it! And you weren't getting my hints!" I laugh, stopping in the kitchen. I look around and I see the perfect place to hide. "There." I point to a corner where the stove was. Christian raise an eyebrow. I walk over, him in my tracks, and show him the hole hidden in between the wall and the stove.

"Oh, that's awesome." Christian whispers, already pushing his way into the hole. I laugh and follow. It is nothing special. It is small and there was barely enough room for me and Christian. I kick his legs and he curses me. I just flick him off.

Once we are comfortable, we become silent. My head rests on the wall, my eyes close.

"So, what's going on with you and Belikov?" Christian asks. I open my eyes, which are no adjust to the dark, and stare at the figure.

I'm not one for advice, especially if it came from Christian but he is being nice and seems actually concern.

"We had a fight." I mumble. Christian laughs softly and nods.

"Yep, it tends to happen. If you don't mind, what was it about?"

"He won't call to change Mori. I asked him a month ago, and still has yet to do it." My voice was snappy, my anger coming back. I recap what had happen. "I don't understand why he can be so lazy!"

Christian stays quiet for a moment before answering. "I can see why you are mad, but I think Dimitri is in the right."

My eyes burn into Christian with astonishment. "What do you mean!? I'm the one concern with him being able to protect a Mori! Why are you taking his side?!" I whisper yell.

"Geez Rose, be quiet! And calm down!" I did a little before he continues. "First of all, what if he had called a month ago, and they decided to move him then and there to another Mori in another state or country. He might be going around and asking if he can switch to them so he didn't have to be away from you." I see him point a finger at me. I frown, that's a good point. I bite my lip, guilt starting to rush through me.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I whisper, my voice no longer angry.

"Probably because he doesn't want to worry you. He could have totally gone at in a different way but he is a man and men tend to be stupid." I laugh at his joke.

"That makes sense. Oh, God I feel bad now!" I put my head in my hands, groaning. Christian pushes my leg with his. I look up to him, and if the light had been on I probably see a comforting look.

"You made a mistake. He made a mistake. Now that you realize that, you can apologize. The thing about relationships is that it's all about forgiveness in the end. You fight, you realize you made a mistake and then you own up to it. It's the others person choice to decide whether or not you are worth of their love. Rose, you are in the beginning of your real first relationship and you guys for so well together. Fighting is a natural thing and only some make it through. And you will be one for sure." Christian pauses, leaning over and taking my hand in his. It wasn't romantic, but soothing. "I'll request Dimitri as my Guardian, if you want."

"Really?" I say softly. He only nods and I threw my arms around him "Thank you Christian." I whisper, my voice breaking.

"You're welcome petal. You are my girlfriend's best friend anyway and if I plan on spending my life with her, I got to get along with you." I pull back and push him in the shoulder.

"I love you, you know? I know that's weird to say, and it's nothing romantic. I just love you. You are one of my closest friends, and as much as we pick on each other you will always be a somewhat brother to me. Lissa did well." Christian laughs, pulling me into another hug.

"I love you too Rose petal." I hug him tighter before letting go. "And besides I have a saying. 'Keep the fights clean and the sex dirty.'"

I burst out laughing. "I'm going to get a tattoo of that! That's good Christian! Didn't think you had it in you!" Christian snorts.

"I have a lot of things in me..."

"That's what she said." Christian glares and I only stick my tongue out.

We were found soon by Dimitri. "AW DAMN IT!" Christian yells, crawling out the little hole, falling in the process. I laugh and follow him. We stood back in the light, shielding our eyes.

I look at Dimitri and blush. Christian saw this. He tells me he will see tomorrow and leaves us be. Once he leaves I turn to my Russian.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper, tugging at my hands.

"Me too. I just don't want to be sent away." Dimitri says just as softly. He comes over and pulls me into his arms.

"I should have realized that. I'm sorry I didn't look at your side." He chuckles, pulling away slightly so he could look at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just assumed you would know." I smile and tugged him down. Our lips meet, something in me did a twirl. Even after everything we have been through he still gave me butterflies. I sigh into the kiss, my arms wrapping around his neck. It is a sweet kiss, it wasn't rushed or filled with lust, just a sweet moment between him and me. Sometimes, it was simple acts like these, that I realize how lucky I got.

We pull away, his eyes fill with love. "I love you." He says, leaning his forehead on mine.

"Me too." I kiss his check, pulling out of his arms. "We have to go, I've got dinner to attend to and you have to go talk to Christian." He raises one of his eyebrows. "Just go talk to him. He will explain." Dimitri nods.

I start to leave when Dimitri sweeps me back into his arms. He gives me another kiss. I giggle, leaning over and whisper "later."

"Okay guys, too much! I'm getting sick just watching you two!" We turn to see Lissa, Adrian and Eddie.

I flick them off before walking out of Dimitri's arms. I link my arm with Lissa's and we were off to dinner.

* * *

Hey! So I wanted to start of by telling you guys why I wrote this chapter. I know this is not like my usual goofing off chapter, but I really wanted to write this scene between Rose and Christain. I know she would never admit she loves him in the books but I honestly think that is because she never got to. I also think she would, and since Dimitri was never turned into a deathly vampire, I think she matured a bit. She had come to the terms that she loves Christain even though they pick at each other. I also think Christain would never hesitate to help Rose, I think they form that friendship. I read stories where the authors make Christain and Rose brutal to each other. I don't think it would be that brutal, I think deep down Rose would never hurt or betray Christain as he would help her with her problems (as shown in the chapter.) I really wanted to write that scene between them. I also think Dimitri matured Rose a lot, cause we all she would have never said that if Dimitri was never in the story. Rose has a lot of dignity and a big ego and I just wanted to write where she puts that aside and show her friendship between them.

I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and always remember Stay Cheezy Folks.

~Cheezy.


End file.
